Pokekaraoke
by Athena7787
Summary: All the Pokemon characters have been forced to sing! Follow along with confessions, apologies, and much, MUCH MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Athena: I LOVE KARAOKE!

Akuna: I thought you loved plot twists?

Afina: She loves them both!

Athena: YES!

Ash: Why are we here?

Athena: We are doing karaoke!

Misty: Do we have to? I don't like karaoke!

Brock: Why am I here? I was in the middle of flirting?

Paul: I have to get back to training.

Dawn: Can Piplup join in?

Tracey: I was in the middle of drawing!

Iris: You guys are lively!

Cilan: I'll cook!

Jessie: We have to plan evil schemes!

James: The boss'll be mad.

Meowth: That's not good.

Pikachu: PIKA?

May: Where is Max?

Akuna: Athena, did you forget to teleport him here?

Athena: HAHAHAHA. Yeah. I'll get to it.

A portal opens up and Max jumps out.

Max: TRACEY! HOORAY!

Clemont: Hey!

Bonnie: What's with this getup?

Serena: Hello?

Calem: Yo.

Athena: HA! You can't have Serena without Calem.

Afina: Anyway, anyone who wants to chicken out has to kiss someone of our choice.

All: WE ARE IN!

Misty: It's not like we have a choice.

Akuna: Who will go first?

Afina: How about-

Brock: Let's get this over with.

Athena: We have our first singer!

Brock: Here goes nothing

You may think I'm a playboy

Flirting with every girl in sight

But there is only one girl

That's always on my mind

I know I'm not worthy

Of being a friend, let alone love you

But if I could

That's just what I'd do!

Misty! Please forgive me.

Even though it can never happen

Just for tonight

Please be mine.

I'd grovel at your feet

Just so you would be mine

I'd beg and plead

So please, just for one night

Even if you do return my feelings

It's forbidden, it's taboo.

So I am okay with

Just being friends with you.

Misty! I am not worthy of your love

You are a gift from the Heavens above

Even when this song shall end

I hope we can be more the friends

But I don't know how

So let's just be friends for now.

Misty has, by now, turned beet red.

Afina: GYM SHIPPING!

Brock: (blushing) Well, yeah. I love you Misty.

Athena: WOO HOO! Who's next?


	2. Chapter 2

Athena: YAY! WE HAVE A HAPPY COUPLE!

Afina: Congratulations!

Akuna: If we are triplets, I still don't get how I am related to these two. And I never will.

Athena: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Ash: She said if we are triplets, I still don't get how I am related to these two. And I never will.

Afina: NO! DON'T! Oh crap.

Akuna: TAKE COVER!

Misty: From what? Why?

Afina: WELL, when we were kids I threw Athena out a window and at a wall. She has been this way ever since.

Max: What way?

Akuna: She freaks out whenever someone uses... I'll let you find out.

Athena: IMPROPER GRAMMER!

Afina: Do you guys get it now?

Akuna: How do we stop her?

Brock: I have NO clue.

Afina: But I do. HEY ATHENA!

Athena: ( starts growling )

Afina: AQUARIUS POWER!

Athena: AQUARIUS POWER!

May: OK. Someone fill me in.

Akuna: Their zodiac signs are Aquarius. SO, they think they are God or something.

Dawn: OK?

Athena: Anyway, who is singing next?

Silence...

Athena: OK! I'll chose! I chose-

Afina: James and Jessie!

Athena: OK! YOU TWO DO A DUET!

Jessie: WHAT?!

James: Hey, if we become famous singers, we'll be filthy rich!

Jessie: OK! WE'LL SING!

Jessie and James go up to the stage.

James: I don't know what I'd do without you

Because you are my other half

You are the light to my darkness

You are the Arceus to my Giratina

Jessie: If you left me

I would be nothing

I'm helpless without you

And I don't want to lose you

Both: I can't live without you

You are the part of me that I need

If you left me, I don't know if I could breathe

So stay with me, for eternity

James: Don't let the darkness consume you

Cuz' you're more than a pretty face

And that's why I love you

You've got a special place

Jessie: You are the shield

And I am the sword

You are the prince and I am your princess

Both: We belong together

It was decided years ago

And I can't imagine

My life without you

So stay with me

Please

For an eternity

Athena: YAY! YOU GUYS AARE SUCH A GOOD COUPLE!

Afina: ROCKET SHIPPING!

Meowth: What about ME?

Akuna: I don't know, you can get Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA?


	3. Chapter 3

Afina: WHO SHALL SING NEXT?

Afina looms over the group.

Silence...

Athena: How about you choose Afina?

Afina: COMA SHIPPING TIME! ASH AND PAUL YOU ARE UP!

Ash: Can Pikachu come too?

Afina: (insert demon voice here) NO!

Athena: You can go up instead Afina!

Afina: WHAT?!

Athena pushes the three trainers onto the stage.

Athena: (insert scarily sweet voice here) Sing or DIE.

All three: We'll sing!

Paul: I used to think

That in order to become the strongest

I had to push everyone else down

Afina: I used to think

That I was alone

To struggle through the game of life

Ash: I used to think

That I had everything.

Pokemon, friends but no.

All three: I have learned

And I shall overcome my weaknesses

By sharing experiences

With you

I will learn

And become stronger

Through my times

Together with you.

Paul: To become the strongest

I'll be harsh and mean.

That's what I thought

Until I met you

Afina: I've always been alone,

So I'll stay that way forever.

That's what I thought

Until I met you

Ash: I have everything

Life can't be better

That's what I thought

Until I met you

All three: I have learned many lessons

By spending time with you

I want to learn more about you

Because I learned from you

I have learned

Thanks to you.

Akuna: So what shipping is this?

Afina: I'm too lazy to give it a name.

Athena: Fine. Comment your name ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Athena: (insert AGAIN scarily sweet voice) Who is singing next?

Pikachu: PI PI PI PI PIKACHU PIKA PI PIKA ( It's not fair that they get to sing and I don't!)

Meowth: She says-

Afina: She knows.

Meowth: But HOW?

Athena: I'm an AQUARIUS!

Meowth: I'll sing with him.

Afina: Yaoi! FORBIDDEN SHIPPING!

Athena: You are a GENIUS!

Akuna: I have NO IDEA where their thoughts come from.

Afina: The AQAURIUS TELLS US!

Akuna: (sigh) Oh well. Just sing

Pikachu and Meowth get up on stage. But... we have a problem. Even when Pikachu stands on Meowth's shoulders, they can't reach the microphone.

Pikachu: Pika. (Screw it)

Ash: I know! Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pikachu? ( Do I really have to obey him?)

Ash: NOW!

Pikachu: (sigh)

Pikachu uses Iron Tail and the microphone on the stand topples over. Pikachu, then picks up the microphone and starts to sing.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu Pikachu Pika Pikachu (You are from a criminal organization)

Pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu Pika (So why do I feel so attracted to you?)

Pika Pika Pika Pikachu(You are always doing evil things)

Pikachu Pika (Yet I still love you)

Meowth: A good Pokemon and a bad one

A Cresselia and a Darkrai

Forbidden love

Yet we are drawn together

Both: It pains me so

When I am ordered to attack you

By those evil humans

Do they not understand our feelings?

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pikachu (Our love is like a Jigglypuff)

Pikachu (An outcast)

Pikachu Pikachu (We are not understood)

Pikachu Pikachu ( Why does the world hate us so?)

Meowth: If I had one wish

I'd wish I didn't

Choose to be evil

So I could love you.

Both:

It pains me so

When I am ordered to attack you

By those evil humans

Do they not understand our feelings?

Even through all that has happened

I can not give up on you

I will overcome our social positions

So I can love you.

Pikachu and Meowth kiss.

Athena: WOO! HAPPY COUPLE!

Afina: FORBIDDEN SHIPPING!

Akuna: You know they are both GUYS, RIGHT?


	5. Chapter 5

Akuna: (tries to copy Abby's scarily sweet voice) Who shall sing next?

Afina: WISHFUL SHIPPING!

Akuna: This has turned into a matchmaking story, hasn't it?

Athena: You've caught on , haven't you? (giggles)

Iris: I'm not singing with HIM! (blushes)

Athena: No one can mock MY scarily sweet voice! (insert the scarily sweet voice here) Sing or... KISS HIM! ( points at Cilan)

Cilan: We will GLADLY SING! Right Iris?

Iris: YUP!

Iris and Cilan get up on stage

Iris: We have been traveling together

For what seems like forever

But I don't mind it if it's you

I hope you feel the same

Cilan: I have seen that lovely smile

I'll gawk at it for a while

Your brown eyes are a window

That shows me your kind nature

Both: I can't bring myself to say it

To confess the way I'm feeling

To show you what's inside

So instead I'll give you clues

Hoping you will catch on

Hoping you feel the same.

I will keep that hope

Along with my Wish

I wish I could tell you my feelings

Iris: You are a real gentleman

But you agitate me and I don't know why

My heart beat speeds up

And my cheeks grow warm

Cilan: I wish I could tell you how I feel

But my throat turns dry

And the words are stuck

And I don't know why

Both:

I can't bring myself to say it

To confess the way I'm feeling

To show you what's inside

So instead I'll give you clues

Hoping you will catch on

Hoping you feel the same.

I will keep that hope

Along with my Wish

I wish I could tell you my feelings

Cilan: I will make my wish come true

Iris: I will make my wish come true

Both: I love you.

Athena: WOO HOO! You guys are an AWESOME COUPLE!

Afina: We are the BEST MATCH MAKERS!

They both high five

Akuna: (sigh) Typical.


	6. Chapter 6

Cilan: Do you really feel that way?

Iris: (blushes) O-o-of course not! I only did that because I, I... wanted to make a better song! That's right! A better song!

Cilan: But I thought-

Iris: NO. End of conversation.

Afina: They are back to the way they always are, aren't they?

Athena: Oh well. We can't change them

Akuna: So much for our matchmakers.

Afina: Who's next? (insert scary smile here)

Dawn: Piplup and I want to sing!

Athena: Alright! Go get them!

Dawn and Piplup walk up on stage.

Dawn: I want to be the best

But to do that I will need your help

So come with me hand in hand

To our destiny

Piplup: Pi Piplup Piplup (we will beat them all)

Piplup Pi Piplup (I will be your sword)

Piplup Piplup Piplup ( I will slice through people)

Piplup Piplup ( that defy us)

Both: Together we can beat anyone

We will fulfill our destinies

Together as one

With my lover

Dawn: After being with you

for so long

I've learned my destiny

is here beside you

Piplup: Piplup Piplup (To pave the way)

Pi Pi Piplup Pi ( For our destiny)

Piplup Pi Pi ( that is my job)

Piplup Pi Piplup Pi (And I'll gladly do it)

Both: Together we can beat anyone

We will fulfill our destinies

Together as one

With my lover

With you

Akuna: Let me guess. Afina is about to yell out some kind of shipping?

Athena: YUP!

Afina: LILBLUE SHIPPING!


	7. Chapter 7

Athena: (innocent voice) HI READERS! Are you ready to see who will sing next? (demon voice) WHO VOLUNTEERS?

Max: ME! I want to sing!

Afina: That went easier than expected.

Akuna: Athena has personality problems, doesn't she?

Max: Okay, well uh... This song is dedicated to Ralts.

Afina: I MUST make a shipping name... hmmmmm... PSYCHIC SHIPPING!

Akuna: I don't get it, but oh well.

Max: I'll just sing now.

Max goes up on stage and picks up the microphone.

Max: When I saw you

On the side of the road

I had a feeling that

We would have a special connection.

Can you hear me?

I'm calling out to you.

The you that's hurt

On the side of the road.

I'll care for you

I'll nurse you back to health

But after awhile

We must go our separate ways.

I'll see you again.

That I promise.

You won't be lonely again.

I'm here for you.

I have to hurry

I need to see you again

I'm kind of worried

I need to see you again.

I will keep my promise.

We will be reunited.

And when we are

I'll be so glad.

For I love you.

I don't know

What to do without you.

You are my everything so

I'll see you again.

That I promise.

You won't be lonely again.

I'm here for you.

I promise to see you again.

Afina: WOO HOO! WE HAVE A NEW SHIPPING!

Suddenly, a Pokemon walks in the door. Max starts to tear up from the sight. A small Pokemon. It's...

Max: RALTS! You are here!

Athena: I teleported him here just for you.

Akuna: Wait. Another yaoi shipping? (sigh) Typical.


	8. Chapter 8

Akuna: Who's gonna sing next?

Athena: YOU BECAUSE YOU JUST USED IMPROPER GRAMMER!

Akuna: But I don't even have a Pokemon crush!

Afina: Too bad. Sing with Misty or May.

Misty: I am NOT singing.

May: NOT ME!

Serena: Fine. I'll do it.

Akuna: NO!I DON'T DO YURI!

Misty: Then sing with Psyduck.

Akuna: NO!

Ash: Calem?

Athena: (demon voice) NO!

Ash: OK, OK. Tracey?

Tracey: I'll sing with you, milady.

Akuna: I'll sing with him.

Afina: When did YOU get here?

Tracey: I've been here the whole time.

Athena: Less talking, more SINGING!

Akuna: Fine.

Akuna and Tracey get up onto the stage.

Tracey: I'm not quick

To lose my temper

Yet that's what I do

When I'm with you

Akuna: I'm closed off

From the world

Only few enter

My circle

Both:You are different you are unique

You've altered who I am

But I don't want

To be without you

Tracey: Somehow you agitate me

I've noticed it lately

I let you take control

And now I'm on a wild ride

Akuna: You entered my circle

You've taken your place

You forced yourself

Into my heart

Both:

You are different you are unique

You've altered who I am

But I don't want

To be without you

I have a soft spot

Just for you

I let you enter

In my heart

Athena: WOO HOO!

Afina: This isn't a shipping but NICE COUPLE! OPPOSITE SHIPPING!

Athena: (thinking) They have NO IDEA what I am planning...


	9. Chapter 9

Athena: Hey. Hey May. Hey. Hey May. Hey. Hey May.

May: Yes Athena?

Athena: GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS-

May: WHAT?!

Athena: You are up! (pushes May onto stage)

May: Can I sing about food?

Afina: NO.

May: Can I sing about my Pokemon?

Akuna: NO.

May: Can I sing about my ribbons?

Athena: NO.

May: Then what do I sing about?

Ash: A relative?

May: FINE. But I won't say their name.

AGAIN, someone walks up onto the stage. This time, it is May.

May: I am usually cheery and kind

But you make me angry

I'm optimistic nearly all the time

Unless you are there

We may quarrel

We may fight

But deep inside

I care for you

Hidden behind

A mask of anger

I am worried

And terrified

We may quarrel

We may fight

But deep inside

I care for you

When you ran away

I felt it was my fault

When you said that you hated me

I felt empty inside.

We may quarrel

We may fight

But deep inside

I care for you

I care for you

You care for me

That's how our family

Is supposed to be

So take my hand

Let's walk in the sun

We may quarrel on the way

But I don't mind

Afina: SIBLING SHIPPING!

May: How did you?

Athena: By the power of AQUARIUS!

Akuna: I saw that one coming (sigh)


End file.
